


Buried in My Heart (you know it's heavy-handed)

by spuffyduds



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Billy have known each other forever.  But maybe that doesn't mean they know each other well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buried in My Heart (you know it's heavy-handed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osaraba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osaraba/gifts).



> There is sex between characters who are quite drunk and/or high.

When they wake up after that first time, Joe’s not even sure what they _did_ \--they were both seriously fucked up. Drunk to start with, and then they tried out a fucking _sampler_ of pills that Pipe shared around. They’re both pantsless and their shirts are stiff and sticky in spots, so there was _some_ kind of getting off, anyway.

After they wake up and get a good look at each other, Joe’s just in a kind of "huh" mood, because what the fuck, weird shit happens when you get that messed up, whatever. But Billy looks—well, Joe’s driven the goddamn van back and forth across the country, over and over, put in enough miles to drive around the world a couple times, probably. He’s lost track of how many fucking deer he’s hit, and that’s what Billy looks like, that moment in the headlights when you can tell the deer’s thinking _oh shit oh shit oh shit_. Billy scrambles into his pants and grabs his shoes and Joe just laughs at him, yells, "You insensitive fucker, you're not even gonna buy me breakfast?" as Billy panics out the door of their motel room.

And him opening the door lets _light_ in for a second, which is a terrible fucking idea, so Joe groans and rolls over and goes back to sleep.

At the show that night Billy is shaky and weird and dropping guitar picks left and right, dropping his guitar licks too. Picks and licks, man, Joe has to laugh but he can't let it stay like this, can't let Billy be fucked up because it messes up the band. Can't have that.

He grabs Billy by the back of the neck as they're packing up after the shitty show, and Billy goes still and then tries to yank out of his grip, and he says, "Jesus, Billiam, you get high, things happen, don't be such a pussy," and then he gets Billy in a headlock and noogies him, which he hasn't done since they were about twelve but what the hell, and it does seem to calm Billy down. Joe always has a knack for calming Billy down, even if whatever he's doing comes out of nowhere and seems completely fucking stupid while he's doing it.

And after that Billy's more or less back to normal, for him anyway. He seems to steer away from getting too drunk or too high for awhile, which, okay, whatever, be the guy who fucks up the party, fine, Joe doesn't care. And then a few weeks later Pipe brings in another grab bag of multicolored pills. (Seriously, where does he _find_ this shit? It's like somebody swept up the spills from a whole city's worth of drug deals and threw it all in a ziplock.)

So Joe picks out some colors he likes and so does everybody else, and after a while he's stretched out sideways across the bed watching the ceiling dance and breathing through his elbows. John's _under_ the other bed reciting Robert Service, which Joe is gonna have to kill him for later, and Pipe's lying in the dry bathtub singing "House at Pooh Corner," which is just fucking disturbing, and Billy, where's Billy?

Billy's looming above him all of a sudden, and all Joe can manage is "Hey," and Billy looks--he's _crying_ and he looks like he hasn't even _noticed_ it yet, tears are just dripping off his chin, and he says, "I want to--" and just kind of waves his hands around, and Joe says, “Anything.” And he doesn't even mean, he doesn't even realize what Billy means, the way he's waving his hands around Joe honest to God for a fucked up _so_ high second there thinks Billy means _I want to choke you to death_ and Joe says, “Anything.” Because, Jesus, Billy's _crying_.

"I don't fucking _want_ to want to, but I want to," Billy says, and…what? And then he reaches down and unzips Joe's pants and that's nice, that feels good, his tight jeans were one little nagging pain in his soft floaty world right now, and hey, apparently Billy isn't actually going to kill him, so that's good.

"Thanks," Joe says, and then Jesus _fuck_ , Billy leans over and puts his mouth on Joe's cock

He's pretty obviously never done this before, or if he did he didn't fucking _learn_ anything, because he just kind of laps at it and his teeth are bumping a little, ow, but Joe is pumped so full of rainbow pills that everything feels amazing, plus, Christ, just knowing Billy is sucking him off, even if it's really badly--fuck, Joe's had dreams like this.

He gets his hand in Billy's hair, not shoving him down though, don't want to panic the guy, nope nope, want him to _keep going_ , just gets his fingers there and scratches at Billy's scalp, gently gently like he was petting a scared dog. He's petting Billy and Billy's licking and John has moved on to Emily fucking Dickinson, what the _hell_ , and Pipe's still singing about Christopher Robin, and Joe's coming.

Billy coughs and spits and then sort of scrubs his face on the sheet.

"Good, that was good," Joe says, kind of lying but kind of not. Billy doesn't say anything, and when Joe takes a closer look, it's because he's passed out.

"Jesus," Joe says to the dancing ceiling, and then does the same.

When he wakes up Billy's still there. The rest of the room's gone quiet, though; he's guessing John and Pipe have headed off elsewhere, because if they were still here he'd hear 'em--they both snore like freight trains.

"Happy fucking morning," he says.

"Yeah," Billy says.

They're quiet for a minute, then Joe says, "Diner?" and Billy says, "Yeah."

It's a pretty ordinary post-partying breakfast, shoveling greasy food down and occasionally mumbling something about how the show went and how fucked up they still feel.

So Joe figures Billy's okay with it. Never any question of Joe being okay with it or not, he'll take any kind of sex he can get, pretty much. Not that he talks that up a lot, because people would take it wrong, think he only likes boys, you know?

He wonders if Billy _is_ actually okay with it, though, after the very next show, because that's in Regina and Mary's there. Billy goes after her at the afterparty, no surprise, he's done that before--hell, Joe's done that before, but he's pretty sure it's Billy's turn. So no big, but then when they're making out in the corner Billy keeps turning to look at Joe. Like he's making sure Joe's looking. Which, okay, he is, but only because he's bored--nobody really grabbed his interest at this show. It's either watch Pipe and his groupie, and _they've_ already gotten naked and Joe really has no interest in watching Pipe's round white ass bobbing up and down, or get in on the conversation John's having with a couple of girls who would clearly _like_ to be fucking him but instead John's trying to talk with them about…how to make cheese out of yogurt. What the _fuck_ , John, Joe's going to let him hang himself, there.

So really the Billy and Mary show is the only show in town, so Joe's watching it.

And Billy keeps raising his head up from where he's kissing her, sucking on her neck, whatever, to look at Joe. Joe's got no idea what the hell he's supposed to do with that--applaud that Billy's got a girl for the night? Whoopie. Whatever the fuck it is, he's pretty sure it's _not_ an invitation, but he saunters over anyway, just to be an ass, and says, "You need some help there? Some tips maybe?" and Mary gives him a grin but Billy says "Fuck off," so, fine, he fucks off. Heads back to the motel room and takes care of his own damn dick.

It's a couple weeks before they get back to Regina, and Billy is weird and cranky the whole time, keeps talking about Mary like she was his fucking girlfriend or something. Not like he ever _calls_ her or anything, though, just keeps talking about her whenever Joe’s around. Like _I’m so fucking straight, Joe, let me tell you some more about how fucking straight I am_. It gets pretty boring, and it’s pissing Joe off, so when they get back to Marytown--really it's not like they ever had a rigid turn system going but this time--this time it is _Joe’s fucking turn_ , and he's gonna damn well take it.

Joe's usually the one who takes the longest at loadout, because he's the _leader_ , he's the one who's got to figure out how to afford to replace any mikes or cords they leave behind, which any of the rest of them would, and have, totally fucking done. Repeatedly. But tonight he just shoves his own crap in the van and heads back into the club; if anybody else forgets anything they can just damn well forget it.

And yeah, Mary's there with a beer, and she looks a little surprised to see him ahead of anybody else, but happy--Mary's always got a great smile. Joe gets an arm around her waist and kind of herds her toward the bar, tells the bartender to comp them both beers.

"I've already _got_ one, Joe," she says.

"Yeah, well, drink up fast and have this one too. I'm a generous guy."

"Yeah, you're real generous with the free beers for the band," she says, but she's laughing.

"Hey, there's a limit! It's not like infinite free beers. They cut us off after a certain number. So I'm still being nice, giving you one. Every one you drink is one Billy doesn't get," he says, and grins at her, but it was stupid bringing up Billy because she immediately says, "Yeah, where _is_ he? He's gonna miss all the beer," and starts trying to look for him. And because she's way shorter than Joe she can't do any kind of subtle peering over the shoulder thing, she's got to really obviously lean sideways to look at the doors, and Joe fucking _hates_ that, hates being ignored, he gets enough of that from Billy.

"Hey," he says and plants one on her. He takes it really slow and soft and like this was an actual _date_ or something, a high school kind of kiss, and he can feel her tense up in his arms. Probably out of surprise--usually after a show he's going for a kind of efficient "I need to get off so I can come down from my stage-high enough to sleep" sort of sex; kissing is quick and dirty if it's there at all. But after a few seconds she relaxes into it, says "Mmmmm," into his mouth.

He cuts off the kiss and whispers, "Yeaaaaahhh," into her ear, filthy as he can make it, and he can make it pretty fucking filthy. But he keeps it slow, sliding his hand under her shirt but not going for anything yet, just wrapping it gently around her waist while he nuzzles at her ear, because he is damn well keeping her attention and keeping it for a long time.

"Jesus, guys, come on, don't fuck on the _bar_ , there's a back room for that," the bartender says, and Joe flips him off and then grabs both their beers behind Mary's back and keeps his arms around her, keeps kissing her ears and her neck and kind of dances her toward the door to the back.

"What's gotten into you?" Mary says, laughs and turns it into some kind of waltz for a minute there, dancing around instead of straight.

"I can't pay some attention to my favorite fan?" Joe says, and he's working the voice as hard as he can; he's guessing that's Mary's favorite thing about him since that tends to be everybody's favorite thing about him. Some weeks he figures that's the only thing anybody can stand.

"Pay all the attention you like, baby," Mary says, and he hates pet names, _hates_ them, but he makes himself chuckle and keep leading and then they're through the door and he kicks it shut behind him, heads them for the ratty couch.

He's got her shirt off and fumbles with the back of her bra strap for a while--the clasps are fucking _hiding_ , what the _hell_ , and she finally laughs and says, "Front closure, doofus."

He loses it for a second, has to duck his face into her neck and just crack up at himself. But hey, he's got a mission here, and then he's back on track, popping that clasp and getting her bra off. She does have nice tits, and he's having some fun with that, nuzzling and licking and sucking and she's making great noises and wiggling under him, he's having to prop himself up with one foot on the floor to keep from falling off the couch, but it's great, she's into it and he's into it and he's almost managing to forget about that infuriating son of a _bitch_ and then the SOB opens the door.

"Joe, hey, have you seen--oh, hi Mary," Billy says, and he manages to sound all sort of startled and embarrassed and _sweet_ , which is a load of horseshit, not like he hasn't seen each of them naked before, and now he's all "oh my" about Mary stripped above the waist, fucking faker.

"Hey Billy!" Mary says, and she's smiling, goddamnit, and kind of wiggling under Joe to wave at Billy.

"You wanna join--" she says, and Joe cuts her off with a serious kiss, because, NO.

Billy, the fucker, comes over anyway.

He kneels down by the couch and just gets his fingers in Mary's hair, starts playing with it lightly, and then he gets his face down there, nuzzling his mouth at her ear, and he's a couple inches from Joe's face and he grins up at Joe where Mary can't see him.  
Joe shudders with the desire to just punch him in the fucking face, but he’s not doing that in front of Mary.

Billy's grinning up at him like he knows Joe wants to kill him and can't. That's one of the motherfucker's favorite things to do, piss Joe off when he can't do anything about it; say infuriating things just before they go onstage, when Joe has to walk on and sing instead of punching him. Sometimes Joe punches him anyway, but when a fight breaks out onstage before they even start the first song people tend to ask for their money back (even the ones Joe's pretty sure came in _hope_ of seeing a fight) so Joe tries really hard not to do that.

So yeah, lots of times he's fucking stuck like that onstage. Sometimes that, wanting so badly to hurt Billy and not being able to, sometimes he feels like that makes him give his best performances. He just puts all the _I wanna kill you you little shit_ into the singing.

Maybe he can put it all into the fucking.

He smiles back at Billy, and it's safe to put his rage into the smile because Mary's got her eyes closed, is going "Mmmmmm" happily. He grinds his hard-on down against her and Billy dips his head again to lick at her ear.

Joe kisses her deep, filling her mouth up with his tongue so she'll stop humming and he doesn't have to think about whether that happy noise is for him or for Billy.

He sits up on her hips, strips off his own shirt and stretches back down; her hot little nipples feel so good against his chest that he almost forgets to be angry. Not quite, though, because Billy holds her chin, turns her face to him and kisses her. Lots of tongue and lots of his tongue _showing_ , he's showing it off for Joe, little fucker. Joe's cock is starting to hurt now, so he stands up long enough to shove off the rest of his clothes and his boots.

Of course Billy takes the opportunity to climb on top of Mary, big surprise, and he's trailing his mouth down her chest, sucking at her nipples like Joe was, and is she making more noise, better noises? No, goddamnit, she had better not be, and Joe shoves his way back onto the couch, kneeling between both their legs, and he has to lean down over Billy's back to kiss her.

Billy's still got all his clothes on, and Joe's dick is rasping against the back of his jeans, and Billy moans into Mary's cleavage and, what the fuck, rocks his narrow ass up against Joe.

What the hell, what the hell is he trying to do here, Joe doesn't know but at this point his body takes over and he's kissing Mary frantically and grinding his hips down against Billy's and he's guessing that's rubbing Billy's jeans against Mary nice because she's making that happy happy noise again.  
And then she says, "Jesus, guys, yes, both of you, what took you so long?"

Joe kind of groans, because that is not what he set out to have happen, and even more because--Billy rubbing up against him that way--did he even know he was doing that? If he freaked the fuck out after whatever it was that happened the first time and got all weird about Mary after the drunken cocksucking, what the hell is he going to be like if Joe fucks him up the ass? Probably fucking certifiable.

So, no no no, not happening, and Joe stands up and hauls Billy up off of Mary by the back of his shirt. Billy gets his fists up, the moron thinks Joe's gonna punch his face, in in front of Mary. Which sounds appealing as all hell, but Joe's got a little more sense than that.

"Strip, you dumbass," he says, and Billy gives him a long silent look and then starts peeling clothes off, and Joe goes back to the couch. He picks Mary up--she's so light, in between seeing her he forgets how _little_ she is--and murmurs, "Get your skirt off, beautiful," in her ear.

She shimmies out of it. Not that it covered a lot to begin with--Joe fucking loves that about being in a rock band, that the girls wear skirts up to their asses, try real hard to get looked at. And then she’s just standing there in little lacy panties. Joe groans and slides those down for her, cups his hand between her legs. She's hot there, and damp against his palm already.

Joe keeps his hand there but swivels around a little to look at Billy, who's standing there buck naked with a hard-on and looking like he's ready to punch Joe if he has anything to _say_ about him having a hard-on already. Like, "Yeah, I'm naked, what's it to you?"

And now--he's still thinking about Mary, because she feels so fucking good, but he's looking at Billy too, really looking at him this time, and wondering who the hard-on is really for, thinking about Billy's mouth on him and wondering about his mouth on Billy.

Joe groans, turns away from Billy, tucks his head down onto Mary's shoulder and starts moving his fingers against her and then in her, and she's moaning and wiggling but also kind of patting his head against her shoulder with one hand, like she gets that he's fucked up and confused, here, and he feels a sudden, kinda drunk rush of affection for her, she's so good to him, good to Billy, she's just _good_ , and he picks her up by the waist, goes and sits on the couch and sits her naked between his legs, gets his fingers going again while he kisses and bites at her shoulders. She smells so good, how does a person get through one of their shows, dancing her ass off like she always does, and still smell so good?

"How does your sweat smell so good?" he mumbles against her neck. She laughs, and then Joe looks up and Billy's still standing there, just looking at the two of them, hand moving lightly on his own cock but he's not moving to _do_ anything, to touch anybody.

Joe feels this weird swell of generosity--they're two of his favorite people, they should be having fun, and he leans back a little, pulls Mary back with him so her breasts are jutting out. Then puts his hands on the inside of her knees and gently spreads her legs apart, making a little display for Billy, and Mary catches on, says, "Yeah, come and get it, Billy."

Billy walks over and drops to his knees between her legs, drops _suddenly_ like he didn't mean to but couldn't help it, and Joe groans and slides forward on the cushions, pushing Mary forward until her cunt is right on the edge of the sofa, and he pulls her knees further apart, pulls until her legs feel tight and tense and are pushing back a little against his hands, and Billy leans forward and licks at her. Her head falls back against Joe's shoulder and she's moaning and Billy is going at her good--he's not looking up at Joe, he's paying serious fucking attention to what he's doing, but then he puts his hot hands on top of Joe's hands, Jesus.

Joe moans and his hips arch up and that pushes Mary's cunt up hard against Billy's mouth and she moans and Billy moans and fuck, fuck, Joe's seriously getting into whatever the hell this _is_.

Billy's hands tighten on his, then let go, slide up to Mary's waist, and Joe runs his fingers up until he's got them on Mary's nipples, strokes and pinches while Billy keeps licking at her and then she's tensing up in Joe's arms, she's getting close to coming, he knows how that works with her, and he can't, he just can't keep looking at Billy licking and sucking anymore without--he slides one hand back down, slides his fingertips across her clit. Billy looks up at him from under his lashes, runs his tonguetip over Joe’s fingers just once, then moves down a little so he's fucking into Mary with his tongue while Joe works her clit.

“Oh god, guys, yes, that’s, yeah yeah yeah,” she says, and she’s rocking up against Joe’s fingers and Billy’s tongue and Joe’s helping her, moving his hips, his cock rubbing against her back. He’s got his legs spread, his thighs tensed, and he’s grinding his cock and she’s thrashing her head from side to side on his chest, and suddenly he feels Billy’s fingertips stroking under his balls, sliding down to just barely touch his hole, and he gasps and comes, pulsing hard against Mary’s back.

Mary moans, shudders, tenses in his lap and then goes limp. Joe wraps his arms around her waist, and he can’t resist putting one hand on Billy’s head, stroking fingertips gently through his hair. Probably Mary will notice that, but fuck it, just fuck it.

Billy pushes his head up against Joe’s hand just for a moment, like a cat, but then he kneels back and stands up.

His lips and chin are shiny and Joe just wants to kiss him, taste Mary on him, lick Mary off him. Mary shifts in Joe’s lap, says, “Poor baby, you’re still hard,” and goes to her knees on the floor, and then she’s sucking Billy down. Joe just stays where he is, sprawled and sticky. Looks at Mary’s sweet little ass, at the dimples just above it and the dip of her spine still wet with his own come, but then he looks up at Billy.

Billy’s eyes are half-closed, but he’s looking at Joe. And Joe doesn’t know what that expression is, used to think he knew how to read Billy but now he’s got no fucking idea if that’s _see, she likes me best_ or _I got you off with one touch, that’s pathetic_ or even _I wanna fuck you_ , could be anything, and Joe’s just going to stay here, naked on this filthy couch, watching Billy fuck into Mary’s mouth, watching Billy watching him, because he doesn’t know what else to do.

\---end---


End file.
